Angels Cry
by SarahandBabees
Summary: Lacey is hurting over Tristan, and her mantra, "No sighing, no crying," is all but forgotten. But, hey, even angels cry sometimes. Oneshot. LaceyxTristan. Set in the middle of Soulmates. Title: Angels Cry - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus


_**A/N: Here it is, my Kissed By An Angel one-shot :) I hope you all like it, I really enjoyed writing it. It's kinda short, but everything that needed to be said was said.**_

_**~.~**_

_**Angels Cry**_

Lacey Lovitt wasn't a cryer. She was always the one who made fun of blubbering people. It was a well-known fact.

That's why she couldn't comprehend the fact that there was liquid seeping from her eyes.

She knew that Tristan loved Ivy and vice-versa. You'd have to be blind to miss _that. _Even though he'd died and become an angel, their loved still burned strong.

Lacey couldn't understand why they couldn't let go. He was dead, for crying out loud! She had Will, a cute guy that was completely in love with her, but she couldn't let Tristan go. She needed to understand that he was dead, and never coming back.

And he _still_ didn't know how much Lacey loved him.

So Lacey cried. Cried for Tristan's stupidity, for never having a chance with him.

She was so absorbed in her sorrow that she didn't hear Tristan walk up to her.

"Lacey?" he said softly. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you care?" she asked bitterly, furiously wiping at her tears.

"Because you're my friend, and I don't like to see you upset. I care about you, you know."

_Friend._ Lacey tried not to flinch at the word.

"Friend . . ." she said, chuckling humorlessly. "You're dumber than I thought, Tristan. Dumb, naive, and oblivious."

Tristan's eyes narrowed. "Hey, don't take whatever it is out on me," he replied.

"Why not? It's your fault!"

He looked confused. "My fault? How is this my fault?"

_"Because you don't know!" _she exploded, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Don't know _what? _Help me out here, Lacey!"

She screamed in frustration. "You don't know how much _I love you!_ No, it's 'Ivy this!' and 'Ivy that!' I'm so freaking sick of _Ivy!_"

Tristan looked stricken. "You . . . love me?" he asked.

"Yes, you _moron!_ But all you can think about is your precious Ivy! It _hurts,_ Tristan. It hurts to know that you don't feel the same. To know - " She was cut off when Tristan pressed his lips to hers. She was completely shocked, frozen in place.

Tristan pulled away slightly, letting his forehead rest against hers. "You talk too much," he told her, grinning.

Lacey was dumbfounded. "Did you just - Did that really - Huh?"

"Wow. Lacey Lovitt, lost for words. I wish I had a video camera, because that's a first . . . Am I really that good at kissing?" he joked.

"Shut up! I'm having a moment!" she hissed.

Tristan made a motion of zipping his lips, locking them, and throwing away the key.

Moments later, she recovered. "Well . . . that was, um, surprising," she said, looking down.

Tristan tilted her chin up. "You're blushing," he murmured.

"Yeah, well, too bad," she mumbled.

He laughed. "You're funny when you're surprised."

She ignored his words. "What about Ivy?" she asked.

Tristan sighed. "I'll always love Ivy. There's no denying that," he replied, sighing again. "But . . . I know that I can never be with her again. It's a fact. But I can be with you, Lacey," he added.

Lacey's expression hardened. "What, so you're only giving me a chance because you can't have Ivy? Let me tell you something: I'm no one's second choice." She started to walk away, but Tristan caught her arm.

"Lacey, hold up! That's not at all what I meant!" He ran his fingers through his hair. "I meant . . . well, I'm not sure what I meant, but what I'm trying to say is that I love you too and - " Lacey silenced him with her lips.

"You talk too much," she murmured against his lips.

"Are you mocking me?" he asked.

Lacey shrugged. "Maybe."

Tristan shook his head and scowled. "That's not very nice," he muttered.

"Who says I'm nice?" Lacey asked before crushing her lips to his once more.

**_How did everyone like it? Let me know in a review :)_**

**_To anyone who reads Vampire Academy, The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices series, check out my stories! You won't be disappointed!_**


End file.
